Cancion Inexistente
by sologirl00
Summary: Después de su fiesta de graduación, Caroline visita la mansión Mikaelson para agradecerle a Klaus haber permitido a Tyler volver por esa noche a Mystic Falls, poco se imaginaba con lo que se iba a encontrar, y con lo que se iba a retirar. Klaroline.


_**Canción inexistente**_

Klaus no había aun notado su presencia, por lo que tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención. Cuando el original, se giro y la contemplo, Caroline podía jurar que nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera.

"Caroline…tu, tú te ves…" Klaus abrió la boca pero nada salió, "Me dejas sin palabras, amor"

Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, tratando de recuperarse, sacudió la cabeza y se aproximo más hacia él.

"Vine a agradecerte"

"Entonces, viste a tu noviecito"

"Ex – novio" lo corrigió rápidamente sin saber por qué. Quizás la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Klaus entonces, era el motivo. "Como sea, gracias. Pude tener mi fiesta de graduación como siempre soñé"

Klaus dejo de sonreír y miro sus zapatos. Caroline sabía que en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de dejar a Tyler volver, aunque fuera solo por esa noche. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando su vista recayó en las cajas desordenadas por toda la habitación, los estantes vacios, y las cosas embaladas.

"¿Estas refaccionando el lugar?"

"No." Respondió volviendo la vista hacia ella. "Estoy mudando, cariño. Dejo Mystic Falls atrás"

El vampiro bebe lo miro sorprendida. Aquella información era tan repentina, que su mente no la dejo formar un solo pensamiento al respecto. Pero su corazón, su corazón parecía comenzar a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

"Esperaba un pequeño baile de victoria con mi partida" comento sarcástico, y Caroline podía ver sus paredes formarse de nuevo. El Klaus vulnerable que solo salía un par de veces a la luz, se había ido. "Con todo eso de que me odias."

"Sabes bien que no te odio"

Ambos se contemplaron por un momento. Esas miradas que solo ellos solían compartir.

"Klaus…" dijo acercándose, en realidad sin saber que decir, invadiendo su espacio personal, llenando sus narices de ese aroma tan particular que gritaba Klaus a los cuatro vientos.

"Así no, amor. No quiero tristes despedidas, ni que quieras acercarte a mi solo porque me estoy yendo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sé que si pasa algo entre nosotros hoy, tendrá sabor a Adiós. Y nosotros no nos diremos adiós, Caroline"

La chica lo miro sorprendida, los ojos cargados de lágrimas. No quería llorar. No por Klaus, no por ella, y no por estar de nuevo en esa situación. Alguien que dice quererla, marchándose.

"Tenemos toda una existencia por delante. Nos veremos otra vez."

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?"

Klaus solo se levanto de hombros, y cerrando la distancia entre ellos, la tomo con un brazo por la cintura, el otro recorrió su hombro y se detuvo en su mano. La acerco mas a sí mismo, y comenzó a moverse, a bailar, a una canción silenciosa, que solo parecía hacer el momento más trágico.

"Yo podría haberte dado una fiesta de graduación que nunca olvidarías"

Caroline trago saliva, pero no protesto, se dejo llevar por el silencioso vals.

"¿Por qué no me lo pediste? ¿Por qué no me invitaste y mandaste a Tyler?"

"Porque era lo que querías, ¿cierto?"

No le dijo nada, no contesto, pero tampoco separo los ojos de los suyos. Solo se acerco mas a él. Solo una pequeña brecha separaba sus rostros, y podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su mejilla.

"¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte?"

"No." Contesto obligándola a dar un giro sobre si, y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, como si fuera posible, "Pensaba pasar por tu casa, con una botella de champagne"

Caroline rio, al mismo tiempo que Klaus. "Esa es nuestra cosa" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo divertidos.

"Eso, y el hecho de que voy a esperar Caroline." Klaus la miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, dejando de respirar por un instante. "Siempre"

Y sin decir más, y de la manera más lenta posible, se acerco a ella, y le dio un ardiente beso en la mejilla. Caroline podía jurar que había dejado de respirar.

Terminaron de bailar la canción inexistente. Klaus le dio un beso en los nudillos, y se alejo de ella, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, y la opresión que no podía liberar de su pecho. Había una gran pregunta que le carcomía el alma, _¿Por qué no le pidio que vaya con él?,_ y aun peor, _¿Por qué ella quería que él le preguntase?_

FIN

Espero les guste. Los spoilers del spin-off me dejaron muy deprimida. Esto no me levanto el ánimo, pero bueno, sirvió para descargar.


End file.
